


Entry #3 for TRSB 2020

by Alasse_m



Series: Collection of fanart for Tolkien Reverse Summer Bang [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Hugs, M/M, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alasse_m/pseuds/Alasse_m
Summary: Happy AU where Beleg manages to rescue Túrin without dying and things snowball from there~~
Relationships: Beleg Cúthalion/Túrin Turambar
Series: Collection of fanart for Tolkien Reverse Summer Bang [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900150
Comments: 14
Kudos: 30
Collections: Tolkien Reverse Summer Bang 2020





	1. Rescue




	2. Niënor - Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "In Menegroth I learned to wield a sword”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niënor, inspired by ch6 of ‘Love amid wisdom’ by starlightwalking

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Love amid wisdom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179963) by [starlightwalking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/pseuds/starlightwalking)




End file.
